


Where Else Would I Be

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daniel is injured, Jack drops everything to go take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Else Would I Be

Daniel groaned as he woke up, then instantly regretted it as the sound reverberated around his pounding head. He lifted his hand and winced at the pain that shot through his arm. A wave of dizziness swept through him and he whimpered, focusing on his breathing until it passed. Exhaling slowly, he carefully wiggled the fingers on both hands; his right arm was heavy and very painful and, the more he became aware, the more he realised his whole body ached. 

Another moan and he opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the too-familiar white ceiling swam into focus. He was in the infirmary. Of course. He licked his lips and stretched his legs slightly, relieved to discover nothing broken there. Just his arm then. He lifted the arm to confirm and yup, just as he suspected - a nice white cast from wrist to elbow. 

He started to push himself up using his unbroken arm, gritting his teeth as nausea and dizziness crashed through him. He gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut, panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

A heartbeat later and warm, strong hands were on him, grounding him, easing him back down. "Easy, Daniel," a familiar voice murmured and Daniel settled back down onto the bed, breathing deeply. "Water?" 

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, moments later. An arm around his shoulder held Daniel half-up while he sipped some water, then eased him back down again. Daniel licked his lips, swallowing and exhaling softly. He opened his eyes carefully, blinking dully at Jack. "Jack?" 

"Hey, Daniel." Jack sat back down, still watching Daniel carefully. "Welcome back to the land of the living. How ya feeling?" 

"What're you doing here?"

"Earning even more grey hairs while waiting for you to wake up. Again."

Daniel frowned, turning his head to face Jack. "No, I mean here, here. Um, assuming I'm here." 

Jack chuckled and took Daniel's un-cast hand in his, playing with his fingers. "If by 'here', you mean the SGC then yes, you're here. And so am I. Where else would I be?”

There was a pause before Daniel answered. "Washington?" 

“Why would I be in Washington when I could be sitting here, in my favourite comfortable chair, in this good old, familiar infirmary, waiting for you to wake up, again? You must have hit your head harder than Lam thought!" Jack tried for a teasing tone but his worry shone through. "Carter called me as soon as you got back on-world," he ran his thumb over the back of Daniel's hand. "Got the Daedalus to bring me here."

"Ah." Daniel turned his hand and tangled his fingers with Jack's, squeezing gently. 

"What happened? How did Mitchell and Carter let you get hurt?"

Daniel shook his head, then stilled, groaning as his stomach rolled. "Don't blame them, Jack. It wasn't Sam or Cam's fault. It was mine. I tripped." 

"You tripped, and ended up with two breaks in your arm, a concussion and more bruises than I can count?" Jack raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

A pink flush coloured Daniel's cheeks and he wrinkled his nose. "Well, um... yes."

"I see."

"Don't try and say they still shouldn't have let it happen. I know what you're thinking."

"No, no... I... You... Carter..."

"Uh-huh, and how would you have stopped your clumsy archaeologist from tripping over his own feet when he wasn't paying attention and falling down a cliff?"

Jack scowled. "I just would have!" 

"Course you would," Daniel agreed around a yawn. He forced his eyes open, struggling to focus on Jack. "How long... here for?"

"Long as I can, long as you need me here for.”

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you f'r being here.”

“Always.” Jack's face softened and he leaned forward, brushing a hair over Daniel's hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Rest, Daniel. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Daniel hmmed softly, his breathing evening out as he fell back to sleep, broken arm cradled against his chest and his other hand held by Jack. 

~El fin~


End file.
